Slayers PreSchool
by Tazar
Summary: Lol just my try at a PreSchool fic anyway read it and find out what happens if people like it I may make some more of them Enjoy Slayers PreSchool (Tazar's Style) ^_^


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or any of the characters in it that I used in this fic. I just do this for fun.

Slayers PreSchool

By Tazar

****

Tazar: *Smiles* "Tazar here your not so favorite new writer ready to make trouble again right guys?" *Tazar gets hit by everything that's not nailed down and is on the floor under a pile of junk* Guess so ^_^ 

*All of the slayers cast glare at Tazar* 

****

Val-Gaav: "Grrrrrr I'm not doing this fic Tazar, no mater what you do!"

****

Tazar: *Snaps his fingers and Val-Gaav is now toddler Val-Gaav ^_^* "Yes you are, love the powers ^_^"

****

Toddler-Val-Gaav: "#%$%^@$@%$^@#%$@!!!!!!"** ***Glares at Tazar*****

Filia: "Not me!" *Tazar turns her into a toddler too and then turns all the others into toddler as well*

****

All-Toddlers: "&%^$&^%%$&^%&$^&$%$ TAZAR!!!!!"

****

Tazar: *Sweatdrop* "Uh…..Lets start now hehehhe" *Gets hit by more junk as he runs to the main story ^_^!*

****

And now, on with the story.

****

*Alymace sits in his daycare biting his fingers and worrying as he watch's the clock on the far wall as the clock hits 8 o'clock AM he cringes and waits for the horrible thing to happen. Sure enough a few seconds later a small terror know as Xellos appears in the room next to the door and starts to look around with a ever present smile on his face*

****

Alymace: *Looks at the toddler and forces a smile onto his face* "Why, Hello Xellos how nice to see you here this morning."

****

Xellos: *Looks at Alymace and grins* "Hello Alymace, Your my favorite teacher in the world! Because you can lie and every body can tell that you do it."

*There is a knock on the door and Alymace gets up and starts to walk to the door but before he can get to it (As always ^_^) the door opens and standing just out the door is Rezo the red priest and his grandson Zelgadis. Alymace can see the sour look on Zelgadis's face (It's not pretty ^_^) but he asks them to come in anyway. * 

****

Alymace: *Thinking* _Not again this kid has a mind that must have been ran over by a full loaded Mac truck and then put on a highway in rush hour. O_o_ "Hello Zelgadis thank you for bringing him to my daycare Mr. Rezo I'm sure Zelgadis is just waiting to have a fun filled day at my daycare, Aren't you Zelgadis?"

****

Zelgadis: *Face gets a even more sour face (If that is possible) and glares at Alymace* "No! I just want to drink coffee!"

****

Alymace: *facefaults* "Oh but coffee is bad for someone as young as you Zelgadis ^_^" 

*Rezo pats Zelgadis on the back and tells him to have fun then turns around and walks away. Zelgadis stares at Alymace like he wants something and is waiting for it*

****

Alymace: "What is it you want Zel?" *He asks*

****

Zelgadis: *Frowns* "DON'T CALL ME ZEL!!!! And I want coffee as I already told you."

****

Alymace: *Waves a finger at Zelgadis saying* "Now, now Zelgadis you watch your manners and no coffee how bout I give you some cocoa?"

****

Zelgadis: *Looks mad* "K'so no coffee again." *With that he stalks off to a far wall and sits down and starts repeatedly banging his head on the wall. To make a sort of hideous music.*

****

Alymace: *Looks confused* "Ok then….." *He turns around and starts to walk back to his chair but before he can get to it someone knocks on the door and he has to turn around to answer it he grabs the doorknob but just before he can open the door he hears some all to often used words from out side*

*The door is blown down by the power of Lina's Dragu Slave spell and Alymace flies into his chair and falls to the ground as the small girl walks in the door and looks around grinning happily. *

****

Lina: *Smiles at Alymace and runs over to him laying on the floor after using a magic spell to put the door back up. * "Hello Alymace! I'm here!" 

****

Alymace: *From the floor* "Great………Hi Lina." *He picks himself up off the floor and waits until Lina walks over to Zelgadis and helps him bang he head herder O_o*

****

Alymace: *is just about to sit down when someone knocks on the door. He jumps behind his desk for fear that its another Dragu Slave but he slips on some paper and falls behind his desk on his face. * "Ahhh, Ouggg" *He waits a few more minutes while someone knocks on the door and finally gets up and walks to the door and opens it outside is Filia standing there as if she was a little mad that no one had opened the door for her sooner* "Sorry Filia, please come in and sit down for some tea."

****

Filia: *Smiles and walks in the door then sit down at her little table in the corner and starts to make some tea* "Thanks Alymace" 

****

Alymace: *Takes a deep breath and shuts the door then walks back to his chair* "Thank god it was only Filia."

*Alymace sits down and you guessed it someone knocks on the door he gets up and walks to the door then opens it and looks out and sees Amelia* 

****

Alymace: *Smiles at Amelia* "Hello Amelia so nice of you to come."

****

Amelia: *Smiles at Alymace* "Hi Alymace" *Sees Filia playing tea party and run past Alymace yelling about laws about drinking tea without her*

****

Alymace: *Starts to walk back to his chair then just walks back to the door thinking that if he sat back down he would just be walking back and forth all day. * "Oh, ok Amelia"

*Sure enough a little later someone knocks on the door and he can hear a fight taking place out side the door*

****

Voice one: "Die vile beast of a man taste the power of the sword of light!"

****

Voice two: "No you will howl like the howling sword when I'm done with you!"

*Alymace open the door and Gourry and Zangulus run in hitting each other with wood swords and making all the sound effects* 

****

Gourry: "Hi Alymace" *Runs past and starts to act like he is fighting his shadow*

****

Zangulus: "Hello Alymace" *Runs after Gourry and tackles him and they fight to the ground hitting everything in their way* 

*Alymace cringes as Gourry knocks over Filia's tea table and spills tea all over the place Filia starts to cry and grab her beloved mace-sama and running after Gourry and proceeding to beat the bit of brains that he has out of him then she tries to hit Zangulus too but he has a little brains and runs away Amelia sobs about the breaking of laws and the injustices of it all while picking up pieces of her cup off the floor. *

****

Alymace: *Thinking* _Oh no this is bad they are going to start fighting again and break more things_ "STOP ALL OF YOU!" *Every thing in the room stops dead, Filia with her mace on Gourry's head, Gourry on the floor with the mace on his head, Zangulus hiding in his hat, and Amelia crying about broken cups and Lina forcing Zelgadis's head into the wall again, Zelgadis with his head in the wall, and Xellos grinning from ear to ear happily. * "No fighting in my daycare! Now clean up that mess and then find something to do with out destroying everything here"

*Every one helps to clean up the mess then Lina grab Xellos's hand and drags him over to a board game and they start to play Amelia runs over and joins the game, and so does Filia, Gourry and Zangulus go back to beating each other up in one side of the room, and Alymace sits back in his chair and starts to snooze while they all play. But about five minutes later he is awaken by the sound of breaking windows and a crash as someone flies through a window and lands in the center of the room*

****

Alymace: *Looks at the new comer and starts to shake*** "**He..ll..o Val-Gaav.**"**

Val-Gaav: *Not caring that Alymace was even talking to him he walks over to the others and sits down to play the game but Amelia won't have him playing their game and says so.* "Grrrrrrr let me play or face the lance of light!" *Amelia thinks for a minute and then says that he can play too so they give him the last piece in the players box but he does not like the character* "This guy %^#$$^% stinks I want a different piece now!"

****

All-The-Others: "Noooo, that's the only one left so you have to use it"

****

Val-Gaav: *Looks mad then grins evilly and pulls out the lace of light and cuts his piece into a messed up monster and then puts the lance away again and places his new piece on the game board* "There now my piece is better then all yours put together!" *He then sits down happily*

****

All-The-Others: *Look closer at the new piece, they can see the miss shaped face with two eyes that are not centered on it's head and a horn on the top of it's head that looks like maybe it was meant to be a tooth pick or the like* "It's not better then our characters Val-Gaav!"

****

Val-Gaav: *Looks mad* "YES IT IS!" 

*They all start to play after yelling 'Is not' and 'Is too' about ten times back and forth*

****

Alymace: *Goes into the other room and starts to make lunch for the kids* "Oh I hate cooking" *He turns on a burner and then grabs a pot from the rack to his left and puts six cans of veggie-soup into it and then moves it onto the burner and starts to heat it up* "I hate cooking, I hate cooking, I hate cooking so much a can't think of how to say it" *The soup is now hot enough to eat and he gets 8 bowls down from a high shelf and fills them all with soup and puts each one on the table in the corner just as he puts the last bowl onto the table all of the kids come running into the room and dive bomb the food spraying soup everywhere and getting very dirty* "Oh my lord, why do I do this?"

****

Zangulus: *With soup dripping down his face* "Gourry you eat like a pig!"

****

Gourry: *Looks at Zangulus and throws some soup on him* "So, now you look like one Hahahaha"

****

Zangulus: *Mad* "Do not!" *Throws his bowl at Gourry but Gourry ducks and it flies over him and hits Xellos*

****

Lina: *Mad because Gourry hit Xellos* "How dare you hit Xel-Chan! FFFFIIIIRRRRREEEEEBBBBAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!!" 

****

Gourry: *Gets hit by Lina's Fireball and flies into a wall and gets his head stuck in it. * "Ouggg, let me out of here!" *He tries to get out but is too stuck and just hangs limp because he can't get out*

*Alymace walks over to Gourry and pulls him out and sits him down in his seat again, saying to be more careful with his bowl*

****

Xellos: *Now with soup dripping down his face, looks at his food but does not eat it* "I don't eat"

****

Lina: *Grabs Xellos's food and happily gulps it down along with her own* "Thanks" *She then blows a kiss to Xellos and he turns green and falls out of his chair and to the ground ^_^*

****

Filia: *Looks sick* "You guys are all nasty don't you know how to use silverware?"

****

Val-Gaav: *With his soup bowl on his face making eating sounds from under it* "Glug glug yumyum BEeeEEeRRRrrrRPPPPPPPppp"

****

Amelia: *Looks around* "Yuck, Ewwww Val-Gaav you need to be house broken or something!"

****

Val-Gaav: *From under his bowl* "Grrrrrrrrrrwwwwwllllllll!!! Snap, snap!"

****

Zelgadis: *Sits pouting because there is no coffee with the soup* "I want COFFEE NOW!!!!"

****

Alymace: *Smiles and says* "Ok everybody time for a little nap"

****

All-The-Kids: *Screaming* "NOOOOOO!!! No naps!"

****

Alymace: *Thinks for a minute then says* "If you all take a nap I will give you Ice cream before you leave."

****

All-The-Kids: *Asleep in their seats (Or whatever they where at ^_^) and snoring loudly* 

****

Alymace: *Sits back in a chair and goes to sleep too thinking* _Ok cool_.

*Alymace wakes to the sounds of screaming and hitting and other trouble going on*

****

Alymace: *Looks around and finds Zelgadis with his head is the coffee pot, Val-Gaav pulling things out of the fridge and eating them or throwing them at people, Lina hugging Xellos while he turns green from good emotions, Gourry on the floor with Zangulus jumping up and down on top of him because he is choking on a long piece of licorice and Amelia running around screening about the breaking of laws and evil monsters while Filia sits drinking her tea in the corner. * "Everybody STOP or no Ice Cream!"

*All actions stop in the room not even a hair moves*

****

Alymace: *Smiles* "Now that's much better." *He then looks up at the clock* "Oh it's almost time for you all to go home let's clean up and then have Ice Cream"

****

All: "Yeah!!!" *The room is cleaned up and every body sits down to eat*

****

Alymace: *Serving out the ice cream* "Val-Gaav that is your bowl not a weapon, stop hitting Gourry" *Val-Gaav gives Gourry a good hard knock, then puts the bowl on the table and glares around at everybody. * *He serves out all the ice cream and sits down to eat too* "Now everybody we can eat."

*Val-Gaav jumps on top of the table and into he bowl grunting and growling while everyone watches him in horror. Xellos insists that he does not want food. So Lina takes the bowl and eats it and then kiss's Xellos on the cheek and he falls out of his chair to the floor out like a light. Lina laughs and starts to eat her own food, Filia yells at the growling bowl that was now spinning around in the center of the table and knocking things off. Everyone eats their food and then someone knocks on the door Xellos jumps up and runs to the door*

****

Xellos: *Opening the door and smiling* "Why hello Inverse lady, Lina's done now."

****

Luna: "Ok Lina it's time to go."

****

Lina: *Jumps up and runs to Xellos grabbing him by the arm and dragging him past Luna and out the door* "Bye-bye Alymace! Come on Xellos!"

*Luna shuts the door and leaves*

*Then there is another knock on the door and Rezo gets Zelgadis, as they are leaving Alymace can hear Zel complaining about not getting any coffee. Soon Gourry and Zangulus leave and so do Amelia and Filia only Val-Gaav is left and he is asleep in his bowl growling softly as he sleeps. Soon Gaav comes to the door and looks down at Val. He picks up the bowl and walks out the door saying something like "I bet he must have had fun to be asleep like this."*

****

Alymace: *Looks around and falls to his knees* "Why me! How will I live through tomorrow?" *The story fade away*

****

Tazar: *Smiles* "I hope you liked my new fic. **Please R & R**."

****

Lina: "Way did you make me hang on Xellos so much I don't like him or anything!"

****

Xellos: "Yes she does! ^_^ Hahahahaha!"

****

Lina: "Grrrrr Xellos" *Grabs him by the arm and drags him away in the distance you can hear someone getting beat to a mushy mess (Ewwww ^_^!)*

****

Tazar: "Good Bye fans (If any one reads this at all)" *Disappears into a puff of smoke*


End file.
